


Never tell me this is what you wanted

by Underthebrokenbridge



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied/ referred eating disorder, described anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthebrokenbridge/pseuds/Underthebrokenbridge
Summary: Hope knew Josie entered the room but she couldn't bring herself to face the girl instead she stared at the fireplace debating if jumping in would solve all her problems she knew that there was a window to her left and if she ran fast enough she could escape before the other girl even knew she had moved a single muscle. No, she was sick of running. She was sick of not speaking up. She's a fucking Mikaelson after all she'd give Josie a piece of her mind." if I knew that this is what you'd act like after I kissed you when I would have never done it. if I knew for a single second that you didn't feel the same -""I love you."
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

The Salvator boarding school was home to some of the most dangerous creatures in the world. It wasn't a place for humans, it was a place for monsters, killers. Each room within the building held a creature that could destroy the entire population of Mystic falls if provoked and if wolfs, witches and vampires don't get along, they will feel provoked. In previous years it has been reported that locals would go missing at least once a month and it just happens that during the reported hours of such event a vampire from the Salvatore school would go on a walk in the park or visit the town library to borrow a book on 'Diets for a high metabolism'. " I promise ms Forbes I would have never hurt anyone you must believe me! I have nothing to do with this. I just wanted a quiet place to get away from school". Every time a vampire would be accused of ripping into a local they wouldn't be seen at the school again. Rumours spread like wildfires. Many believed that Dr Saltzman would send them away as far away from the town as possible to not only keep the town same but to keep them away from prying eyes of the town council who had a very long history of hunting such creatures. Others found it entertaining to say that the headmaster's daughter's siphoned said vampire until there wasn't any magic left within them, however it was common knowledge that such rumor was spread by witches to scare the vampires off if they ever felt brave. Others liked to think that said students were killed by none other than the infamous Tribrid, Hope Mikaelson.

Hope Mikaelson hated the attention however she did love the look in the eyes of passing students in hallways when she got too close. It made her feel powerful without having to even use any of her powers. She knew that no student would dare to bother her not only because of her name but due to the fact that everyone in the school knew they were a dead duck if they ever challenged the girl, even if in the 10 years she spent in the school she hasn't once placed a single finger on another student, well, not when others were watching of course. Hope kept to herself, for the most part, she didn't enjoy the company of others however she did enjoy watching other students, in a completely non-creepy way, of course, she at times felt she knew more about others than she did about herself and she was completely okay with this as the more she knew about others the more she felt in control and in a world where control is the one thing craved by Hope, she knew she was winning. There was one student Hope enjoyed to watch the most, A special siphon witch, Josie Saltzman. Josie was known as the star pupil of the school. Being the headmaster's daughter meant that she was expected to be on top of all her classes and spend her spare time in the library studying and practicing magic however, Hope knew the girl did way more than that. Hope knew that the girl loved to play whatever instrument she could get her hands on, Hope knew the girl enjoyed staying up past curfew and sneaking out of the school to sit at the docks. Hope only knew about Josie's midnight adventures due to the fact that she just happens to enjoy wolfing out at a similar time the other girl when to watch the starts. Hope also knew very well that the girl was her only true friend.

"I'm here to convict you." said the brunette as the threw her bag down on the table at which Hope was enjoying her breakfast. Hope jumped, frightened at the sudden attention she hates so much but softens after noticing the attention is coming from her favorite witch. "I got you an apple" Hope says smiling at the girl who is standing in front of her ignoring whatever the other girl meant by 'convicting' her.  
" I was on my way back to school last night when I almost stepped on a dead squirrel" whispered the brunette while taking a seat next to Hope. " a squirrel which wasn't there when I first left the school and I know you went to out to do your wolf thing." Josie finished while taking the apple off Hopes tray.  
" A squirrel?" Hope asks while looking the other girl in the eyes, she had such pretty eyes, she thought to herself before continuing her sentence " wasn't me. i only go after bunnies. Baby ones to be exact" Josie gasped almost chocking on her apple before playfully slapping the other girl in the arm Hope laughed knowing here joke brought a reaction out of the other girl. Hope loved this. she loved talking to the other girl as if there wasn't anyone else around even if it meant she had to endure being accused of murdering a squirrel. which she knew she haven't had however this was the 5th time in the past 2 weeks Josie had gone up to her revealing a new dead animal she had found which wast there previously. 

interesting. 

"There's a party at the old mill tonight" Josie said after finishing her apple before taking a piece of toast off Hopes plate, "cool, but I'm not coming down at 1am to pick you up after I hear from the wolfs that you decided jumping into the freezing cold water would be a good idea" Hope said eyeing the other girl knowing very well Josie has a habit of putting herself in uncomfortable situations while intoxicated. "yeah Hope i dont want that either" Josie revealed before grabbing the other girls hand. Dammit, she knows how to get what she wants. " that's why you're coming with me." Josie said while rubbing circles on Hopes palm which felt like it was on fire due to the skin to skin contact. Hope felt her stomach twist with excitement as she smiled down at her hand before looking at the other girl. "Jo, you know i dont like parties" Hope exhaled along with the breath she had no idea she was even holding in. "Well you like the woods, you like having a drink and well you like spending time with me so i guess there are more pros than cons right?" Josie said while looking at Hope almost as if she was expecting her to agree to everything she asked for which Hope of course did do on the regular. Hope signed before looking down at their touching hands and pulling her hand way which suddenly felt incredibly cold. " alright." Hope signed which resulted in an excited smile from the brunette. "Anything for you Jo."

-

Hope couldn't argue with the fact the party felt nice. she felt relaxed and slightly tipsy although she only had about 3 cheap beers in her system. Josie, on the other hand, felt extremely paranoid and revealed to the other girl that she was on her period which of course was normal but it wasn't something Josie would say while at a party. Hope herself kept complementing Josie even without planning to do so it was as if the words just slipped out of her mouth when she notices something she liked about the girl, which was a lot of different things. The girls also noticed that a lot of other people were being overly honest. One couple had just broken up in the middle of the dance floor before the girl stormed off back to the school while the guy found himself making out with the girl's sister. All the attention was drawn to Alyssa chang who had stopped the music before taking the microphone and speaking " right guys game of truth and dare with a twist who's up?" Hope hated party games but couldn't help but wonder what the 'twist' was. thankfully she didn't have to wonder for much longer as a jack, one of the wolfs from Jed's pack asked "whats the twist" causing Alyssa to giggle before speaking " The beers had a truth potion in them meaning you cant lie".  
Shit this isn't going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Anxiety is a funny thing. at times it gets you worked up when there's nothing to worry about. It has you at a chokehold. With time it becomes impossible to breathe. It feels as if your head is underwater and your standing right next to your body counting pointlessly as your lungs began to cave in. That's exactly how Hope felt although she did have something to worry about. She knows too much about the school, her family, and Josie.   
Shit.  
Hope grabs Josies hand as the other girl looks over at Alyssa who's surrounded by a bunch of witches who are complaining about being spiked. "well if you had brought your own drinks this wouldn't have happened." Alyssa explaining as she tried to justify her action by explaining the alcohol belonged to her making it okay to put whatever she wished inside of it and it's not like it's going to harm anyone. Hope looked around and noticed that she wasn't the only person who felt uncomfortable. Some people even looked close to tears fearing that their most hidden desires are about to be exposed. "Yeah, not happening." Hope snaps as she began to pull Josie away from the Mill. "Where are we going?" Josie asked clearly not being as paranoid as Hope was. Hope wondered how Josie was even capable of forming a proper sentence while she was basically a target to anyone who wished to know anything about her. "Away from here" Hope explained attempting to pull Josie as far away as she could without accidentally making the girl stumble on a rock or a stick. "Hope you're okay, you know these kids wouldn't dare to say anything to you" Josie said while stopping dead in her tracks which Hope didn't expect as the sudden stop almost made her rip the other girls hand off. Hope looks back in disbelief "Josie this isn't only about me. Its also about you. It's about every single kid in there who has no control over what they might say. It's sad and I don't feel comfortable witnessing any of it." Josie looked down on her feet before looking back up. "You're right we know too much about the school. Where do you wanna go? the docks or back to the school?" Josie asks before walking closer to the girl in front of her. Hope can't help but notice how the moon reflects from Josie's eyes. she looks down and notices how her legs are exposed due to the mini skirt shes wearing that barely reaches her knees. Hope feels her mind drifting from the possible danger of the mill to how much she adores the younger girl. she adores her smile, her laugh and the way she likes to suck in her bottom lip while waiting for a reply.

Oh god. the reply.

Hope instantly snaps out of her thoughts before looking back up into Josie's eyes. Looking back into the girls eyes seems to put Hope back into her thoughts as she feels a tickle coming up her throat and out her mouth. 

"God, you're so beautiful."

Hope says barely registering the words as she continues rambling while the other girl stares at her with an expression that almost resembles disbelief.   
" Your eyes. Oh gosh, your eyes" she signs before realizing what has just happened. She turns away from the other girl as panic begins to register. Josie still hasn't said a single thing however Hope feels as if Josie has been yelling at her for hours. Josie walks closer to Hope putting a hand on her shoulder which makes Hope jump. she feels as if the other girl had just put some type of spell on her. As if she froze her and then began to light her of fire. "Hope?" Josie says sounding soft, so fucking soft. Hope feels like Josie is just being petty like she feels bad for Hope because of how embarrassed she got for simply complimenting her friend. Yes, that's what it is, They're just friends and Hopes being nice. shes being friendly. she loves when people compliment her. This is normal.

Hope turns back so fast she scares the other girl. "We can just go chill in my room." She says simply as If the answer to Josies' question didn't take a whole minute to leave her mouth. 

-

The girls walk back to the school in silence with Josie making an occasional joke about seeing a dead squirrel while Hope just decides to listen and occasionally laugh at the other girl fearing she might lose control of her words. 

Control. she needs control.

Josie sits on Hopes bed while Hope looks for her laptop wanting to watch a movie so shes distracted. Josie watches the other girl as if she expects Hope to say something.  
"Hope?" Josie says while sitting up with her back straight. Hope signs before turning to face the other girl not knowing what's going to happen next. Fearing what might happen next.   
"Why are you so scared?" Josie asks with a look of concern on her face.  
Hope knows she can't lie but the truth is the furthest thing she can accept.  
" I fear you will run if I do what I want to do" she says walking towards the younger girl.   
Josie's expression doesn't change.  
"And what do you want to do?" Josie asks  
" I want to kiss you" Hope says while climbing onto her bed next to the other girl.   
"Then do it" Josie says with that unreadable expression on her face that could mean a thousand different things are nothing at all.  
Hope closes the distance between her and Josie. Her room feels like its spinning. spinning out of control.  
Josie doesn't kiss back. she instantly pulls away.  
Josie gets off the bed looking as if she just ran over a puppy.  
"I shouldn't have. Not like this." she says before storming out of the room.  
Hope stayed on her bed as Josie left. she hasn't moved an inch and shes never planning on moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything since school stopped so I apologize if it's a bit odd sounding at the beginning.  
> Twitter/rosegoldlili


	3. Chapter 3

" _What do you see?"_

_"Me? I see an elephant with big eyebrows,"_

_" Don't be silly Hope. I see Cassiopea."_

_"Cassiopea?"_

_"Yeah, It's named after a Queen from Greek mythology."_

_"Aha, Yeah I still don't see it."_

_Josie turned her head so she's facing Hope while Hope Is still looking up at the sky. It was incredibly quiet around them due to it being a Monday night. Josie couldn't help but notice that Hope was wearing the hoodie she left in her room after a movie night._

_" Nice hoodie, Where did you get it?" Josie asked as Hope turned her head so she could look directly at Josie._

_"You like it? Mhm, I'm pretty sure I found it under my bed. I like it. It reminds me of a certain brunette, it smells like her too,"_

_Josie shifted so she was closer to Hope she brought her hand to the other girl's thigh and stroked causing Hope to inhale a sharp airy breath. Josie smiled at Hope's reaction as if she hoped for it._

_"And what does that brunette of yours smell like, Hope?" Josie moved her hand higher up on Hope's thigh before dragging it back down, her fingernails scrapping Hope's skin. If Hope didn't know the other girl any better she'd think she's attempting to seduce her. Which is most certainly not the case. Not at all._

_Hope let looked down at Josie's hand which was making it way back to the top on her leg, sending shivers down her spine and causing her mind drift off and imagine what could happen next._

_" she smells like Apples in the Morning, It's sweet but not overwhelming. Later on in the day around lunchtime, she happens to be chewing on a peppermint gum, the smell reminds me of a mint milkshake she tends to drink when I take her out for Lunch. Then around 11 pm, a time when she's supposed to be in bed, she sneaks off to the woods by the school. By the time she comes back, she smells like pine. On top of the fading Apple scent, her smell becomes overwhelming,"_

_She continues, "But in all honesty everything about her is overwhelming,"_

**_End of Flashback_ **

Saturday morning approached before Hope could even wrap her head around last night's events. Josie asked for Hope to kiss her, and she did as the girl said. When she imagined their first kiss, which she did on a daily bases, she imagined it to be sweet, and innocent. she imagined it to be something she could never forget, something she wished she could never forget, however, last night was something she wished she'd never remembered due to the pain felt in her chest when the brunette stormed out of the room. Hope remembers pressing her lips on the other girl, feeling content, and her mind foggy. She remembers how her heart, quite literally, skipped a beat as she felt their lips connect. 

she remembers Josie not kissing back.

she remembers her getting off her bed.

she remembers her storming out of her room.

she remembers quite literally losing a friendship.

she remembers losing the best thing in her life.

she remembers a part of her heart being torn and leaving the room along with Josie.

she remembers what she wished she forgot the most.

She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, thinking that maybe a hot shower can wash off the deep toxic feeling in her skin caused by the anxiety of not knowing what will happen next. Maybe Josie didn't remember the kiss. Maybe she had drunk to much the previous night and doesn't even remember getting back into the school. Yes, that's what Hope will tell herself. She will let herself believe that Josie can't recall any of last night's events.

Which wasn't the case at all. 

-

"Lizzie I don't know what to do, what do I say! Oh my, Lizzie, she must hate me,"

Josie was storming around the twin's room, her mind in a haze. she has wanted Hope to kiss her, She couldn't even imagine wanting anything more, but, as their lips touched Josie felt nothing other than panic. The panic that she just used her drunk friend. The panic that Hope didn't feel the same and only decided to kiss her because she was too drunk or worse because she felt petty. she felt sorry for her.

"You know when I expected you to tell me you guys kissed, I expected you to be you know, happy. I never thought that your crush of what, 5 years? kissing you would making you this paranoid,"

Josie stopped in her tracks, her mind at a red light.

" I imagined it to be different too,"

"In my head, I thought it would be at the old dock since you know, its kinda our place, the place where we open up to each other and,"

she gulped.

"Other things."

Lizzie raising an eyebrow, she was curious about what her sister might have meant but she knew now wasn't a good time to question her twin on her affairs at the dock regarding Hope.

"You asked her to kiss you, right?" Lizzie said standing up off the bed and walking to her sister,

"And on your request, she did. she did kiss you as you wanted her too, meaning?"

"She wanted to kiss me," Josie finished looking at Lizzie with her infamous puppy eyes.

"She wanted to kiss me but I blew it by running off" she added, tearing up.

"Jo, gay panic is normal, I think,"

"Just tell her you're sorry, you panicked, but you want to do it again" Lizzie added while placing her hands on her sister's shoulders.

" Don't overthink it Jo, she likes you okay? Everyone can see it even birdboy cant come between what you guys have,"

Lizzie pulled Josie into a tight hug while Josie rested her head on the crock of her twin's neck,

"It'll all turn out just the way it's supposed to Jo,"

Josie on the request of her sister left her bedroom to go see Hope, she wasn't to keen on doing so due to the fact that Hope prefers to have Saturday mornings to herself but in time she came to the conclusion that the longer she waits, the longer she'll feel like pulling all her hair out, and a night of such horror is simply enough. She decided to wear on lavender top and navy jeans, Hope's favorite. She not wearing them to please Hope, of course, She's wearing them to please herself, and knowing that someone else finds her outfit appealing is simply just an additional bonus. 

She suddenly approaches Hopes room. She wants to run and hide rather than face the other girl but she knows that not facing Hope will just add more anxiety to the way she's already feeling, and she rather not experience that for much longer. With a moment of sudden confidence, she raises her wrist on the other girl's door and knocks.She waits about 10 seconds before almost knocking again as the door swings open,

Hope is wearing Josie's grey hoodie which the girls agreed now basically belongs to her. Her hair is wet, meaning shes just freshly out of her shower. Hope looks shocked at first but then her face softens at the shy smile Josie gives her,

"Hope, I really need to talk to you about-"

"About last night?" Hope cuts her off.

Josie is a little drown back but quickly collects her thoughts. " Yeah, I'm sorry for running off I just-"

Josie was again cut off but not by Hope. She was cut off by a deafening scream coming from behind her. The girls look at each other in horror not knowing exactly what to do. Hope quickly runs out of her room to check out the situation with Josie following right behind her.

"Hope what the hell was that," Josie asks getting slightly worried, just as the girls reached the end of the corridor another deadly scream is heard followed by a loud bang,

" I've no idea but stay behind me,"

Josie does as she's told knowing that Hope will protect her at all costs, knowing that as long as she's with the other girl shes safe. The girls hear footsteps approaching them from behind, Hope quickly jumps in front of Josie and kicks the figure in the chest just as it reached them. 

The figure just happens to have been, Landon. Oops

"What the hell!" Hope says will reaching out a hand to help the fallen boy, 

"I could say the same," Landon groans while grabbing his chest, which is bound to be bruised due to the impact.

"You're lucky your immortal Lan," Josie says stepping next to the Tribrid who lets out a slight chuckle. Their moment is quickly over when Lizzie comes flying into the hallway, looking very terrified.

" Jo, it took that sand clock," 

Josie's face dropped, while Hope looks at her in confusion,

"What sand clock?" she asked looking back and forth between the twins.

"That doesn't matter," Josie snaps,

"We just have to find it before something happens to it," she adds walking away from the group,

"Jo, where are you going?" Hope asks still extremely confused. She won't know what sand clock Josie is talking about. Or what took it,

"To find the god damn sand clock Hope isn't it obvious," 

Josie was on edge, everyone could feel it. It was as if the air within the school got thicker and it suddenly became harder to breathe,

Hope decides to ignore said feeling and along with Lizzie and Landon she follows Josie as she runs in the area of her room,

"What did it look like Lizzie?"

"the thing that took the 'sand clock'," she adds,

"It was extremely tall, old looking almost like one of the goblins out of Lord of the rings,"

They make their way into Josie's room as the lights began to flick, suddenly, the light bulb above them explodes, they gasp in panic and the glass comes close to scarring them. Josie looks to the floor to find a goo like liquid laying beneath her feet.

"eww," she comments 

"I'm guessing that's from the monster," Hope says stepping closer to Josie while looking around the room to see if there are any other signs of the creature.

"Let's do a locator spell," Josie says looking around at her friends,

They need to find the sand clock before it’s too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing tbh


	4. Chapter 4

_"Dark magic has a very special place in our craft, miss Saltzman,"_

_"It will make you seek more of it, the power it brings will become intoxicating. It will surely cause great pain, at times, however the need to pull all your hair out will be overshadowed with the great amount of control you will have over others. The sole idea of being more powerful than the ones around you is destructive to the mind. However, with your control, I don't see why we shouldn't continue our sessions. From when I first saw you I knew you were an extremely powerful witch, but now, now you are so much more,"_

_Josie looked at the man in front of her. She couldn't test him, she knew it wasn't wise, but there was something about him that made her feel safe. With his help, she managed to perfect some of the most difficult spells she has ever encountered. He was dangerous, she knew that very well, but so was she. She was a killer, after all, there's no way of sugar-coating it. She was at a loss and he helped her. It'll only be right of her to help him too when he needed her._

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_The man smiled, pleased at the connected the two have developed, he felt that he had all control over Josie, which he did of course, due to the sand clock being in his possession. He used it as a way to get Josie to do just as he said as the younger girl knew that if the sand clock was the break, she'd become, a monster._

_" I have a certain warlock in my possession,"_

_He looks at Josie as if to see if she's following along._

_" I'd like for you to siphon from him until there's no magic left, don't stop. No matter how loud the screams get,"_

_Josie walks along with the man until they reach the basement door. The air is cold, making it incredibly difficult to breathe. This wasn't the first time Josie had to do this. She's comforted by the thought that she's killing criminals, dangerous creatures that hurt innocent people. That's what she's told, at least._

_"Now," Josie looks up at the man as he starts speaking,_

_"Don't feel bad, Josette. Remember they are dangerous creatures. They use black magic for the sole purpose of hurting others and you know I can't let that happen.,"_

_"Once you start siphoning don't stop until there is no magic left, am I clear?"_

_Josie nods, choosing not to comment on the man's words. No matter what he says, she can't help but think that this isn't right. She feels like she should tell someone, someone like her father. However, she remembers that her father himself used to be a vampire hunter. He used to kill in order to protect the innocent, this is exactly what she is doing now. He would be proud._

_Josie walks down to the basement, the air only gets thicker. Breathing slowly becomes impossible,_

_difficult._

_In the middle of the room lays a chair with a tied down individual, a man. The man, in the dimmed lighting, appears to be not much older than Josie herself. He has deep dark hair, his clothes that once appeared to be Navy are now much darker due to being covered with sweat._

_Josie knows she shouldn't speak, she shouldn't even make herself known. Building a connection with the warlock will only make what happens next more difficult for them both,_

_Josie walks closer, there is now only about 2 feet of space between the pair. she brings her arms out attempting to place her hands on the boy's shoulders, however, she is stopped when his head shots up, his expression is covered with fear, causing Josie's own expression to shift to sadness. She now sees him very clearly. He doesn't look dangerous, he doesn't look like a killer. He looks, safe._

_"Please don't hurt me! I want to go home," The boy groans causing Josie to step back._

_"You're a killer, I have to get rid of you to protect others," Josie replies, quoting the same words the man upstairs has told her countless times before she had to siphon someone to death._

_"What? I have never touched a single person in my life! you must believe me, please! he took me, he took me away from my family and I just want to go back, oh god, I just want to go back home," the boy cried causing Josie to comfort the boy,_

_"If you aren't a killer then why are you here?" Josie asks confused if she should believe the boy or to simply ignore his cries as she siphons,_

_"The man, the one that brought you here," Josie nods, curious to see what the other boy has to tell her,_

_"He made me do black magic, he wanted to gain power but he had me do all the work, black magic, it affects the mind, poisons the soul. there's only so much I could take before I rebelled against him, and that's why he brought me here because he lost all control over me,"_

_Josie inhaled sharply, still struggling to breathe, she believed the boy. How could she not?_

_"Okay,"_

_"I'm going to let you out, and you're going to run,"_

_"I'll say you gained control of the situation and escaped, and then, hopefully, we'll both be safe,"_

_Josie then siphons the magic from the anti-magic bands strapped around the boy's hands before she untied him from the chair, everything was going fine, right until-_

_"Motus!" the boy yelled causing Josie to hit the wall,_

_" well that was easy," he laughed before continuing,_

_"one lame sob story and I'm free, you're horrible at this whole killing the bad guy's thing,"_

_He was wrong._

_"incendia!"_

_Before he knew it he was lying on the floor, incredibly burnt,_

_"I'm doing perfectly fine I think," she says before placing her hands over the boy's head siphoning his life away._

_-_

_"He gave you a hard time?" The man asks as Josie walks back into his office, smelling like Burnt flesh that of course didn't belong to her,_

_"No," she states._

_"I just decided to have a little more fun, who doesn't like a challenge after all,"_

_"Very well," The older man comments stepping over to the table were the sand clock laid._

_"for a moment I was getting worried, worried that you lost my trust. Which clearly isn't the case, miss Saltzman," he says with his hand stroking the sand clock,_

_"of course not sir,"_

_"Good," he comments turning back his attention to the young witch,_

_"And how would you feel about becoming a Heretic?"_

_**End of flashback** _

Hope and Josie joined hands as they began the locator spell. Josie adored siphoning from Hope, the magic felt intoxicating. This way she also felt closer to the tribrid, as if she siphoned something personal that was now within the brunettes veins.

Landon and Lizzie sat on the bed watching the 2 witches perform the spell, 

"What do you think it wants with the sand clock?" Landon asks, not sure what else to say.

"I've no idea but," she stops to breathe,

"I don't think its anything good,"

After the spell was performed it located the monster a few miles away from the school, in a forest.

"should we get MG?" Lizzie asked as the 3 witches leave the twins room followed by a confused Landon who had no part in the affair.

"No time," Josie says while stopping and turning to face Landon.

"you," she points at his chest

"You're staying here and you're going to find my dad and tell him what happened. Now," Landon nods before running off towards Mr. Saltzman's office.

Hope grabs Josie's hand noticing that the girl is clearly in distress,

" It's okay jo, we are going to get the sand clock back, I promise," she says smiling at the younger girl who smiles back at her.

\---

"It's not here! why isn't it here," Josie cried while walking around the same path that the locator map led them too.

"jo, calm down we'll find it," Lizzie said trying to comfort her sister while Hope kept circling the area being as frantic as Josie.

suddenly Lizzie spots something in the distance,

"Is that-"

"yes," Josie interrupts, noticing that her sister was referring to the sand clock lying in the middle of a clearing with nothing protecting it,

"This isn't the slightest bit suspicious," Lizzie says stepping closer to the area of the sand clock,

"That defiantly wasn't there before Lizzie," 

"I know,"

Hope suddenly appears next to the twins as they all being to walk closer to the sand clock.

"Hope," Josie says going to grab Hopes hand,

"Something is definitely off about this," she adds

The closer they get the more obvious it becomes that something is very clearly wrong.

The clearer the sand clock becomes the more the cracks along it become apparent,

The cracks that are multiplying in seconds.

crack. 

crack.

crack.

suddenly,

a black mist shots out of the sand clock straight towards the brunette siphoner and then,

_**Darkness.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should really start reading over my work before posting it.  
> The man introducing Josie to Blackmagic isn't Clarke btw.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Happy birthday Jo,"_

_Josie turned around as she was fixing up her hair in front of the mirror. She looked at Hope as she entered the room wearing a long navy dress. her hair was down, it was simple, however, Josie couldn't help but admire the girl in front of her. Hope wasn't one to dress up for a birthday party, in all truth Hope wasn't one to attend any party. She missed Josie's 15th last year due to not wanting to follow the ridiculous dress code Lizzie had put into place,_

_"You have to wear all white. The theme this year is 'Pure and innocent', no white, no entry," She recalls._

_As it turns out, Josie wasn't planning on attending the party either as the girls found themselves in Hopes room bonding over classical movies and eating whatever they could get their hands on. This year, this year was different. It was Josie's 16th and no matter how much Hope hated the idea of spending her time surrounded by overdressed teens with an unhealthy amount of alcohol within them, she knew, for a very long time now, that it has always been Josie's dream to dance with a special someone at her 16th birthday party, however, Hope never expected herself to be the one Josie was referring too but it brought her joy knowing that they shared a connection, even if it's not as intimate as she wished it could be._

_"Hope you look,"_

_"overdressed?" Hope cut her off hating the fact that she looks as if she's attending a wedding._

_"Beautiful,"_

_Josie says while placing her hairbrush down as she starting walking towards Hope fidgeting with her fingers as if she was nervous. Hope does make her nervous but in all the right ways._

_"You know for someone who looks like a literal Godness,"_

_Hope laughs while rolling her eyes not quite willing to take Josie's compliment,_

_"You'd think that you would enjoy showing off more, I mean... if I looked like you I don't even know how I could be so humble,"_

_Hope soaks in Josie's words causing a blush to appear, creeping up from neck, she hopes the makeup would hide it._

_" Josie, I don't think you realize how gorgeous you are,"_

_Hope says the words with such ease it should be unhealthy. She doesn't care though, she'll compliment the other girl even if they were to be her last words._

_Josie laughs at Hope's remark causing Hope to frown. She needs Josie to believe that her words are true. She craves for Josie to look at herself and see what she sees, utter beauty._

_"You know that right?"_

_She adds eyeing the other girl as she shifts uncomfortably, she blames it on the heels. Even if it isn't the cause._

_"How could I not if you say it so much,"_

_**End of Flashback** _

-

"Josie,"

"Josie, can you hear me?"

"She's awake,"

The words bounce around Josie's head. Each one of them feeling like a hit with a hammer. She ignores them focusing on the deep cold feeling in her heart. Her veins feeling like hot lava floating around her body causing her to cringe. She doesn't understand the feeling in her mind, it's like a headache but it doesn't hurt. She feels it flow around her head, down her neck, and circling her heart. As the feeling continues she becomes to enjoy it. She doesn't understand why but she soon will.

It will soon become painfully clear.

"jo, open your eyes,"

Josie's eyes snap right open following the command as if she was following her own orders. The light that she was exposed to caused her to close them again, feeling as if it might have burnt holes within them. 

She felt a silk-like texture under her arms, she squeezed it recognizing it to be her bedsheets. However, the enjoyable feeling they once gave her was gone, she felt nothing as she skimmed her fingers against it knowing she once loved the texture. 

It was as if she felt nothing at all.

"Josie, how are you feeling?"

She registers the words in her mind, focusing on them before answering,

"Never better,"

She opens her eyes scanning the room. Hope was sitting to her left with an incredibly shooked expression.

what? did I say something wrong? Josie thought to herself as her eyes moved from Hope to her mother who was standing on the edge of her bed. Her father was there too looking as if Josie was a ghost.

To her right was her sister who also appeared to be petrified at what was in front of her.

Josie felt as if she enjoyed the idea of them fearing her, it was like a tingle in the back of her mind causing great pride and confidence however she wasn't sure of why they were looking at her as if she was roadkill.

"Josie, do you know where you are?"

Her mother breaks the silence. Josie looks back at her mother who looks to be more worried than anything else.

Of course, she knows where she is. she's not stupid. why do they think she's stupid.

"In my room,"

she says calmly even if her head is asking her to scream the words out. Her mother sighs before looking back at her father who also looks relieved at her words. 

"Do you remember what happened?"

Lizzie asks forcing Josie to put her attention from her parents to her. 

Josie closes her eyes, needing to focus on the memory which she feels is dancing around in her mind. She recalls the sand clock being taken. she recalls them looking for it. she recalls it appearing and finally, she recalls in breaking.

The sand clock. It broke.

The black magic that it once held was now dancing around her mind.

she loved it.

"The sand clock broke,"

She says looking around her room not making eye contact with the ones around her. she felt like they were now judging her. 

"And how does that make you feel?"

Alaric asks as if he doesn't want the answer.

" I feel fine, Dad,"

She says her focus now on her hand which Hope had connected with hers. 

It felt like nothing at all. The feeling it once brought her was now gone. 

She most certainly wasn't fine but she wasn't planning on letting others know.

she squeezes Hope's hand in return before smiling and looking back at her parents who now had an unreadable expression.

"My head hurts a little though I feel it slowly going away," she says attempting to convince her parents that there was nothing wrong with her.

Her parents look at each other not sure what to believe.

"I am a little hungry though. can you guys please get me something to eat?"

she adds hoping that she can still convince them shes fine.

"Of course sweetheart,"

-

The following week went by with Josie being continuously monitored by her family. Her dad decided it wouldn't be wise for her to go back to class just yet so she spent most of her days in her room. She didn't get many visitors except for Hope who spent every extra second she had of the day to make sure Josie was still breathing. Josie liked the attention, she always did but now it felt different.

Everything now felt different.

It felt better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> I didn't know how to finish the chapter like always ahaha   
> Plz don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism, I need it xD


	6. Chapter 6

Hopes' life has never been ideal.

It has had its ups and downs even before she had taken her first steps. Being the world's only Tribrid comes with a price, of course, you cant be the most powerful being on earth and have it easy after all, can you?

However, the past week has probably been the most confusing of them all.

After the sand clock broke Josie was reportedly fine. She acted fine, no physical damage had been done and it was as if nothing had ever happened but Hope knew the truth.

She had known Josie for most of her life, she had grown up with the girl and can tell when somethings off and she could most certainly tell that something was very off now but she just couldn't put her finger on it. 

After they had taken her to school, Josie's behavior had changed dramatically. Hope could tell that the girl felt the change too. It was as if she was a ticking time bomb. Every moment they had spent together since Hope knew Josie was closer to breaking, it was obvious, however, no one else felt it. Hope was alone. She knew that Josie needed her and she most definitely needed Josie. 

She was going to help her with whatever she was battling inside.

\--

"Why are you looking at me like that,"

Josie asked Hope as she looked away from her book on "mystical creatures and their part in our world". Hope flinched, not quite expecting to be caught staring, she thought she was being sneaky, obviously not.

"It's your hair, it's darker. Did you dye it?"

Hope asked as she continued to analyze the girl in front of her not quite caring that Josie notices. Josie stares at Hope as if she was really thinking about her answer, Hope could tell that Josie wasn't exactly sure why Hope had asked her such a question and she wasn't exactly sure how to answer it.

"well, no,"

Josie says while placing her book down and taking her hand and putting it through her hair. It had most definitely darkened since Hope had last seen it she knew that for sure.

"It's probably just the lighting in here, It's awful."

Josie adds before taking her books back into her hand and paying close attention to whatever she was reading.

Hope nodded, not quite satisfied with Josie's answer, she thought the lighting in the room was perfectly fine, at least not noticeably different from the last time she was here.

" Jo, why weren't you at lunch?"

Hope asked her finally feeling brave enough to reveal everything that was on her mind since she had entered Josies' room. Josie once again put her book down. She looked at Hope with a less questioning expression this time as if she knew that the question was coming and she had planned her answer out.

"I wasn't hungry Hope,"

She says simply as she waits for Hope to argue against her.

"You weren't hungry at breakfast either,"

Hope fights back.

"And I promise you that your remarks on my eating patterns won't make my hunger return, Hope,"

Josie says getting visibly annoyed at Hope's remarks.

Hope looks away not quite knowing what to say next. Is she just reaching at this point? Who is she to lecture Josie on when she should and shouldn't eat.

"I'm sorry,"

Hope says simply while looking down at her lap fiddling with her fingers feeling a little nervous.

"No your not,"

Josie says with a sharp and cold tone.

"What?"

Hope now looks up from her lap looking at Josie and noticing that the girl looks quite angry.

"You're not sorry, Hope."

Hope now feels extremely confused not sure how she can get herself out of this situation. Of course, she wasn't sorry, she was just looking out for the other girl. But Josie didn't know that. It's not like she could read her mind. right? 

"Josie,"

Hope's tone is soft she wasn't going to fight with the girl over something so silly. she wasn't even planning to fight with her girl over something serious, never. Hope got up off the floor making her way over to the bed next to Josie. 

Josie shifted away from Hope however, she could get too far before Hope placed her hand on josies back guiding her to come closer. When Josie didn't move Hope herself moved over to leave the space between them in the past. She then took her hand the once laid on Josies back and took it over to the girl's hand taking it with care before bringing it over to her mouth and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

"You know I care about you jo,"

she says before placing a strand of hair behind Josie's ear.

"I care about you, I always will, no matter how many times you try to push me away ill be here for you. I'll remind you to pack your bags the night before, to water your plants and I will go out of my way to make sure you eat, because i-"

Hope's confession becomes stuck in her throat. She wants to say it. she wants to say it so bad but its too difficult. At this moment no matter how much she may try the words won't come out. 

Josie notices Hopes struggle. she waits anxiously for the girl to continue her sentence. when it becomes clear that she won't Josie takes matters into her own hands.

"Because you what, Hope?"

Josie says grasping her hold on Hope's hand. Attempting to make the girl more conformable.

Josie knows what Hope wants to say. she wants to say it too. she's been wanting to say it for years but the fear is overwhelming and stops her each time.

"Hope,"

Josie says before lifting her free hand up to Hope's chin and lifting it so they are staring directly at one another. 

"Tell me how you feel, please,"

She adds waiting for Hope to continue what she started. Hope trembles at the thought of confessing her feelings but she knows there's no way out now. Josie is very much aware of what is going on. 

"I-"

She stops not sure hoe she's going to tell Josie how she feels.

"I think you're incredible Jo,"

"I think, sorry, I know, you're the smartest person I've ever met, the prettiest,"

she giggles as the blush on Josie's face becomes apparent.

"You're like a light, when I'm with you I feel so safe. you're everything I need. Everything I could have ever wanted, your-"

Hope becomes caught off as the door to the twin's room opens with Lizzie walking in looking incredibly pissed off.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Josie asks removing herself away from Hope who almost cries at the loose of contact she cherished so much.

"Sebastian is whats wrong,"

she says before jumping on the bed beside Hope as Josie gets off completely.

"He's being so difficult I don't even know where to start-"

Lizzie continues to blabber on about her relationship problems however, Hopes stops listing she instead puts all her focus on Josie who is now halfway across the room also very clearly ignoring Lizzie's rant.

Hope and Josie make eye contact through the mirror in the twin's room as Josie giggles to herself. Hope felt her heartbreak not exactly sure why Josie was laughing. Was it because of Lizzie boy-rant? No, it couldn't have been. Nothing Lizzie was saying was laughable. was it her confession that caused Josie to giggle, could Hope's words mean so little to the girl she took them as a joke. was their entire relationship a joke. Hope felt the air around her grow less apparent and it suddenly became more difficult to breathe.

She needed to get out and she needed to do it, now.

"I have to go,"

she said quickly as she got off Josies bed and started walking towards the door. Josie frowned at Hope's action not expected her to leave. Lizzie to became very confused at what was happening.

"Hope what's wrong?"

Josie asks her as Hope starts opening the door. her hand very clearly trembling.

"Nothing jo, just-"

she thinks.

"Just forget about everything, please,"

she says before exiting the room leaving Josie standing with a frown and Lizzie laying on the bed looking still very confused.

"What the hell was that about, jo?"

Lizzie asks as she sits up on the bed. Josie doesn't answer she instead runs towards the door following Hope to where ever she was going.

\--

Hope knew Josie entered the room but she couldn't bring herself to face the girl instead she stared at the fireplace debating if jumping in would solve all her problems. she knew that there was a window to her left and if she ran fast enough she could escape before the other girl even knew she had moved a single muscle. No, she was sick of running. she was sick of not speaking up. She's a fucking Mikaelson after all she'd give Josie a piece of her mind.

"If I knew this is what you'd act like after I kissed you when I would have never done it. If I knew for a single second that you didn't feel the same-"

" I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a big one! I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this story but after some time away I came up with a plan and I'm super excited to share it with everyone. :)  
> Let me know what you all think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm really bad at explaining things properly:  
> \- Hopes and Josie's relationship will be described in flashbacks. As you can tell this isn't really a slow burn but I still want to go into how/why they developed feelings for each other.  
> -Certain flashbacks (Ones to do with Blackmagic) will play a part later in the story.  
> -Dark Josie is slowly affecting Josie's physical appearance. As for her mentality, it will slowly become much bolder however it often softens when shes around Hope.

Hope's posture suddenly became stiff.

Her muscles become tense right before she felt the shakiness in her knees which made them feel as if they were to cave in.

She suddenly let out a shaky breath she didn't even realize she was holding in.

The skin around her spine began to tingle, causing her to arch her back before inhaling a rather, sharp breath.

She suddenly began to feel awfully disorientated, a feeling which caused her to put her left hand up to her throat as she felt her breath become ice cold,

Her heart, on the other hand, was scorched with heat.

The words she had heard moments before she felt dancing around her mind.

_' I love you.'_

Josie loved her.

and she loved Josie.

Love was such a foreign feeling yet she felt it every single second of the day.

She felt it when she thought about the other girl's smile. The way she would carry herself as she walked down the school halls and the way she would look at her.

The way that made everything else disappear.

It was just them.

Always and forever.

Hope suddenly felt the strength to turn around and face Josie. When she did she noticed that the other girl had her hands around her stomach, her right foot was anxiously tapping the ground and her eyes were filled with tears. Hope wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch the girl but her feet were glued to the ground beneath her. Josie wasn't exactly sure of what to do at the moment, she felt the tension between the pair. The tension that was caused by her words. she couldn't say anything else, she just had to wait until Hope gathered her thoughts. 

So she waited.

And waited.

seconds felt like hours and Hope still hasn't said a single word.

Josie wasn't sure if Hope was planning on speaking. She wasn't even sure if speaking was appropriate at the moment.

She wasn't sure if Hope even loved her back.

She was almost fully positive that Hope had feelings for her but Love, Love is so strong and maybe Hope's feelings don't go that deep.

"Oh God, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said-"

Josie's words suddenly stop and not due to her own will but due to the fact that they were interrupted by Hope's own,

"You love me,"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Nothing questionable about it. Hope's tone was still, slightly shaky, but her words were full.

Josie nodded.

"I love you."

She repeats not sure of what else to say.

Hope involuntary smiles. Her next actions aren't exactly planned but it was all she could bring herself to do.

She felt the feet that carry her move on their own towards the younger girl, they come to a stop when there are not even 5 inches of space between the pair.

It was now Hope's turn to speak,

"I've known you for what? 10 years now and every single moment by your side had stuck with me. You're all I ever think about, all I ever want to think about. You put my mind at ease when I need it most,"

Hope walks an inch closer.

"Everything you do I praise you for, the big and little things. The stupid and the smart. I can't help but love every action you do, I-, I'm not even sure if I can explain to you how you affect me,"

She steps another inch closer, they are now practically sharing air. 

"In all the best ways,"

Hope lifts her hand to place a strand of hair behind Josie's ear. She then moves her entire body so it's connected to Josie's, their chests are softly pressing against one another as Hope moves her head over to Josie's neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent before placing her mouth on the other girl's ear,

"And that is why I love you." 

Hope then pulls away slightly, still close enough that she is pressed onto the younger girl but can see her face, in all its glory. The tears that we just held in Josie's eyes moments ago were now released, sliding down her cheeks. Hope frowned slighting before placing her hands on either side of Josie's place and removing the tears with her thumbs. Josie sucks in her bottom lip before melting into Hope's touch. She takes her hands and places them in Hope's hips, not exactly knowing what else she could do with them. Hope's back arched into the touch, she craved this for the longest time, and now that it was happening she never wanted it to end.

"Can I kiss you?"

Hope asked not exactly knowing what else to do. she was always big on consent although at the moment she was fighting not crashing her lips into Josie's, she needed to make sure this was exactly what Josie wanted, and as the younger girl nodded they both moved closer to one another, meeting in the middle. 

The kiss was short and simple, yet full of emotion. After about 5 seconds Hope pulled away unexpectedly, causing Josie to try and reunite their lips.

"No more running?"

Hope asks staring into Josie's eyes which were full of lust. She was sure hers were anything but blue in the moment. 

"No more running."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter to write and I hope you guys liked it too :)

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters personalities are different from the actual show to make this Au darker


End file.
